327:The Lilo Adventures of Jumanji: Welcome to the jungle
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The Celestian Alliance are invited to Wakanda for an expedition with Lt. Buchannon, Mr. Hartford, their old college buddies Moose and Shelly and Lt. Buchannon's commando's daughter, "Ruby".
1. Return to Wakanda

The gang was playing Sugar Rush the board game when Jumba came in with the mail.

Star got a letter from her friend, "Marco" saying that he won a karate competition, Lilo got a letter from Nani that she got a new coffee pot, Tucker got a letter from James Diamond that he's having a good time on the S. S Awesome, Lec got his Skull of The Month, Teal got a postcard from Ethan from Athenia, Cho got new skateboard wheels, Sunny got her new Pop Tiger magazine and Lilo got something else as well, "It's a letter from Lt. Buchannon." she said,

"Dear Cadet Pelekai,

Hobie and I are on an expedition in Wakanda with our old college buddies.

Andrew Hartford, Franklin "Moose" Finbar, and Prof. Sheldon Oberon

and of course the daughter of my old commando, "Rex Roundhouse"

We like you and your friends to join us for this quest for the origin of the board game Jumanji.

Sincerely, Lt. Buchannon." read the note.

"Haven't seen them since our Baywatch summer," Lilo said,

"My word" Threepio shouted, "There are mosquitos, savage animals, and poisonous plants out there."

"Don't worry," Tucker replied, "We'll be fine Threepio"

"Oh no!" Threepio said in horror.

A few days later in Wakanda. They found a camp where they came across 3 familiar figures. It was Lt. Buchannon, Hobie, and Mr. Hartford. They were all pleased to see each other again. Inside a tent, they met an African man and an obese man with glasses and a bow tie, "I like you to me, Moose and Sheldon." Mr. Hartford said,

"Please, please kids," Prof. Oberson said, "Call me, 'Shelly"

"Okay, Shelly" Sunny replied, "So what happened?

"It was 7 years ago," Prof. Oberson explained, "I was on the beaches of France with my 2 French nieces when we came across the game. There we played it and numerous animals came out and caused havoc. When we finished the game, time reversed and we were the only ones who remembered."

"That's when Lilo recalled the board game." Lilo recalled, "That's the game we played in New Hampshire. With our old friends, "Alan" and "Sarah".

"Exactly." he replied, "After we played, I studied more of the game and found out that it was made in Wakanda."

They saw a picture of Lt. B, Moose, Shelly, Mr. Hartford, Rex, and someone with an Italian descent. They were all wondering why Rex couldn't go "Rex was in a car accident, which made his paralyzed from the waste up. Luckily, his daughter was willing to fill in his shoes."

Then a pretty girl in an explorer's outfit and red hair came in, "That's Ruby" Mr. Hartford said, "Rex's daughter.

"Let's just say she's like Rex showing off his skin." Moose continued.

Hobie started feeling lovestruck. Sunny and Star started to think that he loves her. Lt. Buchannon explained that ever since they got to Wakanda, he's been lovesick for her.

As they were all talking, Stitch wondered who was the Italian man.


	2. Run of the Hardin

The next day, they were at the marketplace of Birnin Zana, Wakanda's capital. While they were exploring the Bazaar for answers when they saw a British man being robbed by 2 men. "Magic!" Cho said as she wrapped handkerchiefs around them. Cho gave the man back his shoulder bag, the others Celestian Alliance members saw what happened, "Nigel Billingsley" the man greeted. "At Your Service."

"Well, Nigel," Lilo said, "I'm Lilo Pelekai, I'm on an expedition to find the origins of Jumanji with Mr. Hartford and his crew."

"I remember my days, I was quite the adventurer back then." Nigel smiled.

Stitch got out the same picture with Mr. Hartford and the others, "You took the picture?" Lilo asked angrily

"I did." Stitch answered, "But how do you know them?"

"Your talking koala deserves an explanation." Nigel said, "Shelly, Mitch, Moose, Rex, Andrew, myself, Seaplane, and my ex-boss, "Russel Van Hardin"

"Wait" Teal recalled, "That man, he's was part of the team."

Nigel explained that 15 years ago, they were on an expedition to the Galapagos island for the search of the Galapagos Emerald. A valuable jewel. Unfortunately, Russel wanted to keep the jewel for himself. Seaplane begged for him to return the jewel, but Russel killed him and his wife, who accompanied Seaplane.

Rex trapped him with a Galapagos booby trap and returned the emerald to their rightful owners, "Mr. and Mrs. McDonough's deaths left their child, "Alex" heartbroken," he continued, "Luckily I took Alex in as my on."

"So Alex is your adoptive child?" Lilo asked.

"Something like that." Nigel answered, "We chose to stay in Wakanda, where I became the principal of Birnin Zana High School."

"Where's Alex now?" Lec asked.

"Alex is attending the University of Paris majoring in archeology," Nigel answered.

"Looks like adventure runs in the family," Star suggested.

"Care to join me for lunch?" Nigel asked.

They all nodded.

Meanwhile, a creepy looking man and his crew were also in the markets. The same men who robbed Nigel came in, "Sir, can you that Prof. Oberon is going to look for the origins of Jumanji" asked one.

"Good thing we went to Prof. Oberon's last lecture where he's going on this expedition and we placed a tracking device inside his hat." said the creepy man.

"So boss," replied the other henchmen, "What are we going to do when we discover them."

"Sell copies for profits and take all the credit" answered the creepy man.

While they were finishing their lunch, Prof Oberon took off his hat. Teal saw the little dot inside his hat beeping. He took the hat and removed the dot, "This must be a tracker" Teal suggested.

That's when Lt. Buchannon and Mr. Hartford realized that their being watched. Suddenly, the creepy man and his two henchmen came in. "That's Russel Hardin" shouted Lt. Buchannon and Ruby started fighting them off.

Hobie wanted to help, but his father told him it's too risky.

Then out of nowhere, a fog bubble came. A mysterious figure came in and dragged Ruby out of the way. The figure pointed them to a tunnel. Lilo looked at its coat saying, "McDonough" on it "You must be Alex are you?" Lilo asked.

Alex nodded it's head as they followed the tunnel to the light. "Alexandra" Prof Oberon said, "It's good to see you again."

"Alexandra?" asked The Celestian Alliance.

Alex removed it's scarf, revealing to be a girl, "Professor, I told you 1000 times, "Call me Alex"." she said.

The others were shocked by this, "Thanks for saving me"Ruby smiled.

Hartford was wondering what was she doing, "I saw your report on TV," Alex said, "I'd figure I could help. Nigel, remember when I was 8 and we had that picnic by Mt. Wakanda?"

"I did" Nigel recalled.

They explained that years ago, Nigel thought they would have a picnic by when Alex wandered off. There she saw 4 mysterious figures, an elephant, a rhino, a crocodile, and monkey. Also, a slot thingy near it.

"She's right though," Prof. Oberon said as he read the map, "It's not far from Serpent Valley"


	3. Serpent's Valley

I'm glad Nigel decided to stay behind and alert the police," Mr. Hartford said, "Cause he swore of adventures since the Galapagos Incident"

"Enough of this Galapagos Incident," Lec growled, "It's driving me mad!"

"Like Hardin." Stitch laughed.

Suddenly, they heard, Baby I Love Your Way by Big Mountain. They've followed it to a hangar, guarded by two men. Ruby decided to handle this while they try to sneak in. "You guys like to dance?" Ruby asked flirtatiously.

Moose got out some bolt cutters and one by one, they snook in. "Look at all the vehicles." Sunny whispered.

"That must be a lot of money to take them," Fluttershy whispered.

"I don't think so." Applejack said suspiciously, "One of them has a note saying, "Property of Jim Keller"

"And check these out," Rainbow Dash said, "I've read in the paper that someone stole 8 motorcycles from the Oshiro car company, they were all black."

"That must be them." Pinkie said, "And that school bus, there were kids' backpacks there."

"What's with all the stolen vehicles?" Rarity asked.

As they got to the chopper, they realized that Hobie was missing. Star saw him standing by the door, staring lovingly at Ruby. Suddenly, she got grabbed by one of the guards. Lt. Buchannon told him to stop, but Hobie said, "Someone's gotta rescue the damsel in distress."

"Hobie, No!" shouted Moose.

Hobie grabbed a surfboard and shouted, "Surf's up!"

He tossed the board at one of the guards, which knocked him out unconscious. While another guard was helping him up, Hobie grabbed Ruby's hand and started running. As they were running, Ruby started to feel lovestruck for Hobie. They got into the chopper and Hobie shouted, "Step on it, Alex!"

She started the helicopter and took off.

"Sir," said one of the henchmen to his boss, "We got an emergency. Hartford and his crew stole one of the helicopters."

Their boss revealed to be Russel Hardin. He smiled evilly, "Search the perimeters for them."

During the flight, Lt. Buchannon realized that he's proud of his son for rescuing Ruby because he knows that a good solider never leaves a man behind. "Thanks for saving me back there Hobie." Ruby smiled, "You're as brave as your father."

They both started to blush.

Later, they arrived at Mt. Wakanda, "This is the place" Alex said, "Just like how I remembered it. My dad always wanted to see Wakanda, but never got the chance, because of me."

As they landed, they got out of the helicopter and headed for the same place where Alex found the columns, "Professor" she said to Professor Oberon, "You got the game?"

"I did." Professor Oberon as he pulled out the game.

He gave her the pieces and she placed them in the columns that match the pieces' color.

They started to glow and revealed an entrance, "It worked." Stitch said.

One by one they walked inside. Unaware that Hardin's men were spying on them, "We found them, sir."

"Let's wait," Hardin said on the communicator, "It's best if we ambush them."


End file.
